NaTuRaL
by NessylovesWho
Summary: Tal vez la magia del amor radique en la forma tan extraña con la que juega con las personas, en como lleva a ser realmente quien uno es. Camchase&Huddy pairing. Reviews please!


**Disclaimer:** Bien, el concepto original de House no me pertenece :( , y ninguno de los lindos sujetos que salen en la serie es mío, a excepción de House claro, que es mi novio jejeje, sólo que se lo presto a Cuddy, soy tan compartida!. A por cierto, la canción es de Sclub 7 y se llama obvio... Natural jejeje!.

**Pairing**: CamChase, Huddy me fascinan esas parejitas!!

**Resumen:** Bien, el amor es algo tan natural!

**Dedicatoria:** Pues claro, para toda la gente linda de por aquí, para los que me dejan reviews, jejeje, pero súper especial para mi friend fER que tmb ama la serie y lo Huddy.

**Nota:** Este fic esta hecho con pensamientos de los personajes (por tanto tendrá la nota POV para que s comprenda ;) y algunas notas mías (se reconocen por la cursiva ok?).

**Natural **

by NessylovesRoger

**Loving you is not just luck or illusion  
It's in the make-up of our DNA  
It's not by chance we make the perfect solution  
Don't fight it baby, you know that it's just destiny's way**

_Cuddy POV_

Supe que era él aunque no podía verlo, sabía que estaba ahí; como siempre, detrás del denso velo del drama y el sarcasmo, o más bien detrás de la puerta, ahí como él quería, conmigo, como yo lo necesitaba.

Ya hacia varios días que el comportamiento de ambos era distinto, no nos vemos igual, demasiada verdad en nuestros ojos¿por qué no viene y me grita¿por qué no me dice algo hiriente?, tal vez no quiero que sea diferente, tal vez simplemente ambos estamos cambiando, ... desde aquel día, desde que inevitablemente ese día aquel elevador nos había reunido, y es que ¡cómo me odio por ello! aún siento el sabor de su boca en la mía, Lisa... ojalá pudieses dejar de pensarlo auque fuese un solo momento¡pero que beso¿error?, no, coincidencia...

_**Chase POV**_

Cuando la vi por primera vez supe que era distinta, que era difícil, más bien diferente..., Allison. Inevitable no sentir nada al verla inmersa en un amor profundo por él: House, cómo llegué a odiarlo.

No sé si fue si fue el tiempo, las circunstancias, la tristeza o la simple desolación, pero algo la hizo verme realmente desde esa tarde lluviosa.

Me mentiría si me dijese a mí mismo que lo que veo en sus ojos es amor, no, no lo es, pero podría serlo, quizás detrás de toda esa atracción que nos envuelva se encuentre algo más que pasión, tal vez... amor.

_**House POV **_

Música, nada mejor para embriagar el alma¡Incluso mejor que las vicodinas¿dolor?, no gracias, ya hacía mucho que lo sentía, ya hacia mucho que era su realidad. Realidad, que absurdo concepto, eso es para los poetas, es mejor vivir de momentos pasados, el futuro no pintaba para ser muy bueno, hoy te ves afuera de una oficina, mañana frente un abogado...¿pero que estoy pensando?.

_Y ahí va!, una vicodina más, otra que se hunde en el paréntesis de su vida fingida, y es justo en ese momento cuando las mentes calculadoras sienten miedo, justo cuando alguien se atreve a ver más allá del disfraz y descubre a ese "alguien" que se oculta._

Definitivamente el futuro no se ve muy bueno, vivir del pasado tal vez fuese lo más conveniente... la exitosa temporada de lacrosse, los amigos, las parrandas, la boda... (uh!), el orgullo, el dolor, ella.

_Inevitable, hasta Gregory House, el mejor doctor, tenía que reconocer que la cura de su dolor, después de todo, no estaba en las vicodinas. _

Maldito elevador!!!.

_**Cameron POV**_

¿Qué fue lo que sentiste Allison¿qué fue ese escalofrío que recorrió mi espalda al clavar mis ojos en los de él?. Tengo que reconocerlo, sentí los mismo cuando me enamoré por primera vez... ¡que tonta Allison!, eso, ya no pasa. Sencillamente no.

_Pero, no. Muy dentro de sí ella sabía que no estaba equivocada... inevitablemente._

_Es raro definir el amor, muchos lo han intentado, yo pienso que es difícil, tal vez su magia radique en la forma tan extraña con la que juega con las personas, en como lleva a uno a ser uno mismo, a ser realmente quien uno es._

**We got the answers but there's no explanation (no explanation)  
We got each other baby come what may (come what may)  
It's in the science, it's genetically proven (genetically proven)  
Cos when you touch the reaction it just blows me away**

Y quien dijo que allanar una casa es fácil?, que mal que a Foreman se le hubiese ocurrido la brillante idea de irse de vacaciones, entró a la oficina y tiró su mochila sobre la mesa.

-Eh! Chase-dijo ella

-¡Cameron!, sigues aquí!, creí que ibas a comer

-Sí, te estaba esperando- dijo ella sonrojándose un poco

_Sorpresa, estupefacción, ... amor._

Ya hacía mucho tiempo que aguardaba fuera de su oficina, ella lo sabía pues podía sentirlo, cuando se decidió a entrar ella ya lo esperaba, como siempre, sólo que esta vez, el mensaje de las miradas de ambos era distinto, reflejaba seguridad. Él vio en ella lo que necesitaba, su complemento, la dosis perfecta para su dolor. Ella vio en él lo que siempre había estado esperando...

Se sonrieron y finalmente se abrazaron.

-¡Elevadores!- dijo Cuddy.

-¡No te quejes jefa!- contestó House.

_Ese día fue el mejor en la vida de Chase, fue el más mágico en la vida de Cameron, el día más maravilloso y gracioso en la vida de Cuddy, y el más real en la vida de House._

_¡Vaya regalos que da la vida!, de vez en cuando las oportunidades están detrás de una puerta o a la vuelta de la esquina._

_Fin_

* * *

Y ahora a dejad reviews please!! 


End file.
